callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrasher
Thrashers are enemies that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima. They are the results of experiments by Division 9, in an attempt to create a breed of soldiers to deploy to the front lines. Thrashers are heavily mutated zombies that are able to shoot spores that paralyze the player. Other attacks include an up-close attack, and a "berserk mode" attack. They will devour any downed players, including when playing solo and using quick revive, although the scoreboard would still show the player being revived. They have a very powerful melee attack, which can down the player in one hit without Juggernog, and two with (brings the player to red instantly from full health in one hit, often downing if the player was already scratched). The Thrasher is a formidable foe in any situation, and can only be killed by shooting and popping the spores on its body. The KT-4 is extremely useful against the Thrasher, as a charged shot to its chest makes it a one hit kill from any weapon. Note that Thrashers may devour zombies to recover and regain spores on their bodies. Thrashers could spawn when a fully grown fungal spore comes into contact with a nearby zombie, causing it to mutate into a Thrasher. It is highly advised that the player(s) keep the fungi at bay by shooting them every now and then to decrease the chances of Thrashers appearing. Thrashers may also spawn while "cleansing" the third skull in order to obtain the Skull of Nan Sapwe. A Thrasher will always spawn when opening the bunker unless the zombies at the bunker entrance are killed before they are pulled underground. It is possible to spawn a friendly Thrasher that will attack zombies instead of players, by infecting a zombie using a specific hidden spore in the map. It is located on a wall to the left of the entrance of the test subjects room in the bunker. In order to reveal it, the player must use the Skull of Nan Sapwe's mesmerize attack on the wall. After doing so, the player will be able to see the spore behind some branches, but will still be unable to shoot the spore. To remove the branches, the player must shoot them with the upgraded KT-4. In the Easter egg, it is revealed that the Original Timeline Takeo has mutated into a thrasher in his cell and he must be battled to reverse the mutation and be cured. Appearance The Thrasher is a heavily mutated zombie with spores all over its body. It has a mutated arm and some branches on its other arm. It appears to have grown out of the ground, as its body has a substantial amount of moss and roots on it. It is roughly the same size as Brutus. It can spawn when one of the red orange spores pops near a zombie or from popping a spore on a Thrasher. Several roots spawn out of the ground, and encase the zombie. After it is killed, the "gas" from the spores linger for around 30 seconds, making it a possibility for another Thrasher to spawn. Additionally, more than one Thrasher may spawn at a time, similar to the Panzersoldat in Origins and Der Eisendrache. Gallery Zombie mutating into a Thrasher BO3.png|A zombie turning into a Thrasher. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Enemies